


Constrictor

by Amorous_Flammetta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Thank you for my pornography, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta
Summary: Crowley tries out a new Effort, one that Aziraphale has no experience with. Crowley teaches him the ropes, and soon they're playfully battling for dominance.This is a no-holds-barred porn without plot situation, folks - just shameless, explicit smut from start to finish.





	Constrictor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fair friends,  
I'm back with another fic - this time a massive, plotless beast of cunnilingus, power play and pleasure. I tried to keep this one short, I honestly did. It all started out vaguely-inspired by a lovely dream that I had and took a life of its own from there. Hunker down and get comfortable, if you please - you are in for a prolonged ride!  
I do hope you enjoy!  
Sordidly yours,  
\- AF -

“Crowley… My dear,” Aziraphale faltered, “I’m afraid I… I don’t know how to proceed.”

Crowley sat up a bit on the bed underneath his angel.

“Satan’s sake, angel, have you ever _used_ yours?” the demon asked.

“Well, ye-…N-… I don’t see how that is at all relevant!” Aziraphale exclaimed, still supporting his upper body with his hands, struggling to hold still against the satin sheets beneath his sweating palms.

“Can change it, if you like,” Crowley added casually.

“No, no! There’s no need for that!” Aziraphale added, sounding uptight, “It’s fine the way it is!”

Aziraphale was flushed from both embarrassment and arousal, the pink tint traveling rapidly from his cheeks to his neck. There was Crowley, naked in front of him, his slender form sprawled out in black satin sheets like in so many of the angel’s guilty fantasies… And here he was, unsure of how to proceed and hideously embarrassed for it.

Tonight, Crowley had chosen to make a different Effort than usual. Instead of his lean, vascular cock, he’d chosen a lush vulva, revealing itself to be dusky pink and dewy, like some of the demon’s most prized bromeliads. Despite his self-perceived ineptitude, Aziraphale's mouth was watering at the sight. 

This was not the usual configuration. Typically Aziraphale chose a vulva and Crowley a penis, or both of them had penises. The sexual component to their relationship was still new, just since the Notpocalypse of a few months ago. This was bound to happen eventually. Aziraphale, however, found himself flustered and unprepared. He was excited to try something new, but the feeling of excitement was, for the moment, eclipsed by nervousness. 

_I really should have spent more time reading about this,_ he thought.

“Angel, I’m sure you’ll do _fine_,” Crowley drawled, trying to hurry along the task at hand, “Just think of how I do it when you have a pussy.”

“_Crowley_!” Aziraphale said, scandalized at his colloquialism, “It’s not that simple, dear boy. I’m, well, I’m usually caught up in the throes of passion beneath your ministrations. I can hardly commit to memory-”

“I’ll show you then,” Crowley interrupted, his eyes hooded, “But first, you should maybe familiarize yourself with all the moving parts.”

“Ah, yes. Quite,” Aziraphale said, feeling shy. If he didn’t look up, he couldn’t see Crowley looking down at him, and then, perhaps, he wouldn’t be so mortified by his lack of practical skill in this venture.

He laid down on his belly, feeling the glide of the sheets beneath his skin. He gently reached out with both hands, thumbs gently separating the lips of Crowley’s sex. Crowley felt his muscles shimmer at the gentle brush of the angel’s forearms on his inner thighs. Aziraphale ran one hand up, gently brushing his nails through the wiry, fiery pubic hair. He grazed his thumb gently over Crowley’s clit and felt his thighs tighten infinitesimally.

“That’s good, angel,” Crowley said, his voice heady and teasing, “That`s an important bit beneath your thumb.”

“Ah,” Aziraphale breathed, still trying to avoid the demon’s gaze.

He ran his pointer finger down, just barely between the soft pink lips.

“Why don’t you give it a kiss?” Crowley asked, his tone positively diabolical, “Don’t be shy, angel.”

Aziraphale pushed himself forward, laving his tongue over Crowley’s labia extremely gently. He was rewarded with a musky, wonderful taste, all at once salty, sweet, faintly smoky.

“Mmm,” the angel absently hummed, licking again.

“See, it’s nice, isn’t it?” Crowley purred, “I do know how you _love_ to eat, angel. You can have your fill all night.”

Aziraphale pulled back slightly, finally looking up at Crowley, his brilliant yellow eyes framed by his wiry thighs and blaze of ginger pubic hair in the foreground. The look in those eyes nearly undid him, causing the angel to tighten his entire body, the silk sheets torture against his already-hard cock. Crowley’s gaze positively burned with the fervor of lust.

“Let’s make this easy on you,” Crowley mused, sitting up.

He reached behind him and took one of the pillows, shoving it under his slim hips for elevation. Crowley readjusted the pillows behind his head so he could sit up, giving him a better vantage point. Aziraphale marveled at his long, lean form from between his thighs.

“Now then. Go on,” Crowley hissed, “Have a tasssste.”

“Crowley, I don’t know what to-” Aziraphale began.

“Give me your hand,” the demon demanded.

Aziraphale stared at him, unmoving, not comprehending what one thing had to do with the other. Crowley’s hungry eyes took him in, the poor innocent thing, completely unsure of what to do. His pink lips were so painfully close to Crowley’s sex. Beyond that, Crowley could see his wide hips, his round ass against the sheets. He wanted Aziraphale _now_.

“C’mon, give it to me!” he repeated hastily, seizing the angel’s left hand.

Aziraphale gasped, but let himself be pulled. He didn’t fully understand what Crowley intended to do with his hand. The demon held his hand in both of his, with the palm situated toward his face. Crowley leaned forward, his eyes closed, and laved a long, slow lick with the flat of his tongue in the crease between Aziraphale’s pointer and middle fingers. Aziraphale felt a shudder wrack his entire body.

“Do like I do,” Crowley whispered, repeating the same long lick again.

Aziraphale steeled himself and licked Crowley’s labia from the bottom to the top slowly. He heard Crowley moan and felt his body tighten. The angel stopped and looked up. Crowley still had his eyes closed, his lips barely ghosting Aziraphale’s sensitive palm.

“No, don’t stop,” he sighed, “’s good.”

Aziraphale leaned forward again and followed Crowley’s lead, long licks striping upward against the outside of Crowley’s pussy. The demon was sighing, his eyes closed, brows relaxed, thighs spread wide apart.

“Now try this,” he quietly instructed.

Here, Crowley captured Aziraphale’s fingertip just barely between his lips and began to suck lightly. Aziraphale watched enthralled, trying with great difficulty to not press his cock against the slippery sheets and grind his hips. Crowley was positively arresting tonight, so uncharacteristically soft in his teachings. Aziraphale exhaled a warm breath over his wet lips and the demon’s thighs buckled slightly.  
Slowly Aziraphale leaned forward and captured Crowley’s clit between his lips. He began to suck in a slow, gentle pulse as he was being shown. Crowley huffed a high sigh of pleasure around his fingertip and Aziraphale moaned, too. He couldn’t help but imagine Crowley giving his cock the same attention that he was giving his fingers.

Crowley began to focus his tongue on Aziraphale’s fingertip instead of applying gentle suction. The angel took note and began to lick his clit in time, not too fast, not too hard. Crowley began to rock his hips rhythmically.

“Feels so good, angel,” he sighed against his palm, “You’re doing so well…”

Aziraphale’s mouth was wet and warm, his lips soft against Crowley’s pussy. He could tell that the angel was feeling less tentative in his ministrations. Crowley opened his eyes and the sight before him nearly took his breath away. There was Aziraphale, his angel, his mouth latched on to his sex, licking studiously, his eyes closed in pleasure and concentration. His blond head rocked slightly forward and back. Beyond his face, Crowley spied his thick, gorgeous body spread out on the black satin. He felt his pussy clench as he let out a little mewl. He realized then that he’d stopped licking Aziraphale’s fingers.

“Ok, angel, now it’s time for you to _eat_,” Crowley said, a hint of mischief hot in his voice, “I hope you’re still hungry.”

The demon used his tongue to part Aziraphale’s pointer and middle fingers and began to move his tongue from where his fingers joined to where they separated again, tongue firmly in between.

“_Oh_!” Aziraphale gasped in surprise and sudden understanding.

He lowered his face and pushed his tongue inside Crowley’s pussy. Crowley sighed loudly above him and pushed his hips down hard against the pillow beneath him. Aziraphale’s hand settled over Crowley’s pubic bone, feeling the ripple of muscles in his lower belly. Crowley was setting the pace and depth from above, licking Aziraphale’s hand in earnest.

Aziraphale moaned inconsolably. He hadn’t been prepared for the world-altering sensation of being utterly surrounded by Crowley’s taste and scent. He rocked his face against his wet lips, his tongue aching for more purchase. The taste was otherworldly, just the concentrated essence of Crowley. Crowley’s familiar scent filled his nostrils. Aziraphale felt lightheaded. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to weep or if he would cum on the spot. He felt fluid gathering on his chin, trickling down the soft, smooth line of his jaw. 

Crowley had meanwhile nearly lost control of his clever tongue. His mouth was open, tongue out as he rubbed Aziraphale’s palm against his face. Crowley too shared the sensation of wetness all over his face. 

“How’s it taste?” he asked, slightly muffled.

He was surprised when Aziraphale wrenched his face away from his throbbing cunt to answer.

“Absolutely _scrumptious_, dear,” Aziraphale said breathlessly, not looking up or opening his eyes before diving back in for more, pushing his tongue in deeper, more insistently. He felt Crowley smile against his palm.

“Angel,” Crowley chuckled quietly. Aziraphale, _only_ Aziraphale, could describe his pussy as "scrumptious" and make it sound sexy. 

Aziraphale felt like he was tumbling over the edge of a high precipice, positively desperate to taste more of Crowley. He moved his lips and tongue as though he were speaking, begging Crowley to open up for him, to give him more of that sweetness on his tongue. Aziraphale’s body began to move as he rocked his face against Crowley, the slick, velvety lips and red pubic hair.

“You’ve got it, angel, yessss,” Crowley hissed, releasing his hand, “I think you’re ready to have a go on your own.”

Aziraphale’s hand, soaked in Crowley’s spit, came to rest over his other hand, lightly crossed under Crowley’s navel. Aziraphale groaned and the vibration seemed to travel straight trough Crowley as well. He pulled his mouth away again, pausing for breath.

“Crowley… So good, dear… The taste,” he panted, “Crowley, you’re incredible.”

He heard the demon chuckle but didn’t dare look up. He was so aroused already. He was worried that he wouldn’t hold out if he looked up to see his lover like this. Instead, Aziraphale moved his hands to the outsides of Crowley’s knees. He rubbed his soft palms onto his thighs, gently coaxing them closer together. He lowered his mouth again to Crowley’s clit and began to lick and suck, moaning with his mouth full. 

“Pretty bloody brilliant yourself,” Crowley murmured as he laid back against the pillows, arching his back.

Yes, Aziraphale did appear to be rather a natural at this. His tongue was gaining confidence, currently laving wide strokes against Crowley’s clit, rocking his lower jaw against his pussy. Crowley reached down with his long, slim fingers and knotted both hands in the angel’s white blond curls.

“Oh, _angel_,” he sighed, allowing his hips to be rocked by Aziraphale’s mouth.

Aziraphale felt a hot surge of arousal as Crowley’s hands gently tugged at his hair. It occurred to the angel that his lover was quite literally riding his face. He let out a high moan and tightened his grip on Crowley’s thighs. He started the long licks again, starting at the bottom of Crowley’s labia as before. However, when he reached the top each time, he closed his lips lightly around his clit to suck for a few beats before another long lick.

“Ah, _fuck_!” Crowley hissed, pushing his hips against Aziraphale’s face, grinding lightly.

Aziraphale was being rewarded with sweet trickles of fluid from Crowley’s pussy, which he was greedily lapping up with his soft, pink tongue. The brush of his soft cheeks against Crowley’s inner thighs was raising the hairs on the back of the demon’s neck. Aziraphale could not resist, plunging his tongue deep inside Crowley’s wet, tight heat, savoring every muscular pulse. His hot, eager breaths against his sensitive skin were nearly whipping Crowley into a froth.

“Oooh, that’s right,” he said, somewhere between debauched and desperate, “Fuck me, angel. Fuck me with your tongue.”

Aziraphale let an undignified noise escape from his mouth, but was barely cognizant of it. He was positively drowning in sweet nectar, starving for more, devouring Crowley’s quivering cunt with unmatched gusto.

“Angel, that’s positively _filthy_,” Crowley whispered, “Keep going.”

Crowley had spent millennia watching Aziraphale eat, devour, glut himself on the finest foods that Earth had to offer, but nothing compared to _this_. If asked his top five pastimes, Crowley would certainly have ranked “watching Aziraphale eat” very high up on the list. Any time they visited a restaurant, it was a full-on display of hedonism, Aziraphale eating and sighing, eating and groaning, brows knitted in an almost-carnal pleasure. Crowley would sometimes sneak a swift and furtive squeeze of his cock through his jeans if the tablecloth were long enough. Such displays of gluttony were nearly-but-never-quite too much for him. 

This, however, was something else entirely. Crowley watched with hungry eyes as Aziraphale devoured him greedily. Visions of crepes, curries, cakes, and stews of the past languidly danced through Crowley’s mind. He knew eating brought Aziraphale such pleasure, and here he was, devouring Crowley as though he were the finest thing the culinary world had to offer. Every brush of his greedy, hedonist angel's lips, every thrust of his tongue, making Crowley quiver, every little moan threatening to undo him.

“Best thing is, you can eat all you want and you’ll never run out,” Crowley said, pushing Aziraphale’s face tighter against his pussy and grinding, “All you can eat, angel.”

Aziraphale pulled his tongue out, roughly licking Crowley’s clit, causing the demon to take in a sharp breath and arch his back.

“Can’t get enough,” Aziraphale groaned, looking positively agonized, his cheeks shining with slick moisture. 

“Give me your hand,” Crowley replied, sitting up again to reach for the angel’s left hand.

Aziraphale released the tension in his left arm that he didn’t know he was holding, allowing Crowley to do as he pleased.

“I want your fingers in me,” Crowley continued, opening his mouth and pressing Aziraphale’s pointer finger against his tongue.

Aziraphale’s entire body stiffened at the statement, particularly his cock, which gave a particularly desperate throb. Crowley let his mouth hang open, his long tongue hanging out as he guided Aziraphale’s finger over it by a firm grip on his wrist. Aziraphale pushed his pointer finger inside Crowley and immediately felt him clench. His pussy was molten hot, slick and wet. Aziraphale’s brain hadn’t even thought ahead far enough to consider that his cock would feel that glorious slick heat soon enough.

Aziraphale mimicked Crowley’s rhythm with his hand, while his lips were busy applying gentle suction to Crowley’s clit. The demon’s entire body was rocking slightly. Crowley pulled his hand away from his mouth for a moment.

“I’m ready for two,” he said breathily, “I’m ready. Hurry. Give me another.”

Here, he took two of Aziraphale’s fingers into his mouth, rubbing them against his tongue and occasionally sucking them. Oh, this was too good. Aziraphale pushed a second finger in between his lips, meeting little resistance. Again, he felt the sweet pulse of Crowley’s muscles pulling him in. He kept time with the rhythm Crowley set, thrusting his fingers and licking his clit.

“Scissor them a little,” Crowley said, arching his back, “Just like that! _Ah_!”

Aziraphale finally looked up at his lover as he worked his fingers deep inside him. Crowley’s eyes were nearly rolled back as he fucked his own mouth with Aziraphale’s fingers. Crowley’s chin shined with drool. Aziraphale moaned loudly. It was positively obscene, watching his debonair demon come apart under his tongue. 

“So good!” was all Aziraphale could manage, followed by a strained, "Delectable!"

Crowley released his hand. Aziraphale rested it low on Crowley’s stomach, his thumb idly brushing the edge of Crowley’s pubic hair.

“_Another_,” he gasped, “Another finger, angel. I _need_ it.”

Aziraphale pushed a third finger into Crowley’s pussy, now meeting with some resistance. At this point, he had stopped licking the demon’s clit, completely entranced by the sight before him. Crowley’s eyes were closed, his hair fanned out behind him on the pillow, his mouth slightly open. He looked beautiful. He looked positively wonton, the very physical expression of need. Aziraphale had never seen him so out of his own control. Aziraphale was feeling an overpowering urge to be one with him, to give Crowley the firm-handed pleasure that he was usually on the giving-end of. 

“That’s it,” Crowley harshly whispered, “Stretch me. Get me ready for your fat _cock_.”

Aziraphale whimpered, nearly lost himself. Crowley was not so much begging as he was demanding. Aziraphale was so hot from the situation that he could no longer keep his hands off of himself. He reached down with his free hand and grabbed his cock, clutching it firmly at the base and nothing more. He was worried that if he became too engrossed in the show Crowley was putting on, he would cum untouched. Well, not exactly untouched. The way Aziraphale was positioned, his cock was trapped between his plush belly and the satin sheets below, which was torturously pleasurable. He decided that it was perhaps time to try and gain control of the situation.

“You’re so _needy_ tonight, dear,” Aziraphale began, willing his voice not to tremble, willing his breath not to catch in his throat.

“Ngk!” Crowley responded, jolting at the angel’s sensual tone.

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you what you need,” Aziraphale continued, pushing his fingers harder into the delicious stretch of Crowley’s pussy. The angel leaned down and placed a wet, audible kiss on his clit. Crowley arched his back high off the bed. 

“I’m ready!” Crowley exclaimed, “Ready for that cock, angel!”

Aziraphale rocked his hand a few more times before he withdrew his fingers. For a moment, Crowley’s body protested at the loss. Aziraphale rose to his knees, still holding his cock around the base. There he was, in all his glory: The Principality Aziraphale. Supported by his sturdy thighs, Aziraphale brandished his thick, flushed cock rather than a flaming sword. He was built like an angel from a painting of old, robust and sturdy, yet soft. Crowley’s eyes traveled up, raking over his wide hips, rounded belly, his ample chest and meaty forearms. He was flushed from his soft cheeks down to his chest, pink beneath the scattering of white chest hair.

While he still had his prim and innocent glow about him, something in Aziraphale’s stance was radiating more confidence than he was earlier in the evening. He looked _commanding_. Crowley felt a crude jolt of arousal, his pussy clenching disappointedly on nothing as he stared at his gorgeous angel. He had never wanted him more in his entire existence. He was salivating.

“Let me get you wet first,” Crowley hissed, sitting up and crawling forward.

He gripped the base of Aziraphale’s lovely thick cock, gingerly licking over the head, tasting the viscous, salty fluid that had beaded there before quickly taking the entire organ into his mouth. Aziraphale gasped, his body going rigid for a brief moment. It was so sudden, and the warmth of Crowley's mouth was most welcome. The angel reached down and petted Crowley’s thick, silky red hair. He didn’t dare to pull such beautiful hair.

One of Crowley’s hands had snaked up Aziraphale’s thigh and was resting on the side of his soft belly. The demon knew that Aziraphale’s stomach was a sensitive area and he planned to use that to his advantage. He ghosted his long fingers across the rounded surface, feeling a chill run through Aziraphale, goosebumps on his skin, before firmly placing his hand on the warm, pliant flesh and beginning to rub in a circular motion, teasing fingertips focusing on his sensitive underbelly. Crowley hummed pleasurably at the intermittent throb of Aziraphale's cock in his mouth. 

Aziraphale shuddered under the demon’s ministrations. Between the spine-tingling belly rubs and the wet, warm, soft mouth around his cock, the mind-numbing suction, the angel felt like he might come apart at the seams. He let out a few audible breaths, then a few little moans, still gently running his fingers through Crowley’s hair. Aziraphale’s breath hitched as Crowley opened his golden eyes and peered up at him tenderly, brows raised, before closing them again.

Crowley’s mouth was clever and talented, this Aziraphale knew. Anything he did with that hot, velvety mouth, that inhuman tongue, could bring the angel to his knees. Crowley loved sucking his cock, he knew all of Aziraphale’s favorite things. The demon bobbed his head, taking his cock halfway into his mouth a few times before abruptly taking the entirety of Aziraphale’s cock down his throat. Aziraphale choked.

“Crowley!” he pleaded, as Crowley repeated the action, “Please stop, dear! You’ll finish me off too soon.”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale’s cock out of his mouth slowly, maintaining eye contact and breaking the intense suction with a wet pop. Aziraphale was looking down at him with shining eyes. 

“I can finish you off this way, if you want,” Crowley said, yellow eyes gleaming.

“No, dear,” Aziraphale said haltingly, “I want to- ah, I wish to-”

Crowley laid back down, spreading his thighs, baring his wet, dusky pink sex. Again, Aziraphale thought of bromeliads wet with dew, of Turkish Delight dusted with confectioner's sugar. He couldn't keep from licking his lips. Crowley's grin widened. 

“You wanna fuck my pussy, angel?” the demon hissed with seductive glee, “You want to fuck my sopping cunt?”

Aziraphale was back between Crowley’s knees so fast that he had no recollection of how he got there. Crowley reached for him with one long, sinuous arm, pushing his cock flush against his velvety folds. Without thinking, Aziraphale began to grind against him. He felt the wet, silky lips against his throbbing, desperate cock and his voice caught in his throat again.

“Feel how wet I am, angel. ‘S you that did that to me,” Crowley said, his eyes going hooded, “I’m soaked for you. My pussy’s aching for something bigger to grab hold of.”

“Crowley,” he managed desperately as he humped against him, “I’ll give you _anything_.”

Aziraphale took hold of his cock and positioned it at Crowley’s entrance. The defined ridge of the angel’s cock head slipped inside of him with a small amount of resistance. Crowley’s eyes fluttered shut, luxuriating in the feeling of being filled up inch by inch. Aziraphale’s cock was thick and pulsing, stretching Crowley deliciously, magnificently. The demon was radiant with carnal pleasure, a brilliant smile on his lips.

Aziraphale had stopped breathing once his cock breached Crowley’s tight pussy. It was a completely new experience for the angel. Once his cock was halfway inside the seething heat, his breath came in ragged pants. Aziraphale felt every twitch, every flutter of Crowley’s muscles around his cock, being squeezed in that glorious wet heat. When Aziraphale’s belly pushed up against Crowley’s pubic bone, when he was fully inside, he paused to compose himself. Aziraphale opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but all that came out was “Aagh!” as Crowley’s muscles tightened suddenly around his aching cock.

“_Crowley_!” he gasped sharply.

“Oh, angel. It’s so _big_,” Crowley mused, looking up at him with teasing eyes. He clenched again and shifted his hips, grinning lasciviously.

Aziraphale bit his lip, somewhere between concentration and searing lust. He leaned his body forward, placing one hand on either side of Crowley’s upper arms. The angel was momentarily worried that his hands would fail on the silk sheets. The worry was quashed when Crowley suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and captured his lips in a firm kiss. Crowley’s clever tongue pushed inside of Aziraphale’s mouth, their lips crushed together. Aziraphale turned his head slightly, leaning into the kiss, losing himself in the feeling of being devoured by Crowley's mouth and his cunt. 

Crowley pulled his mouth away, letting go of his angel's neck as he dropped gently back onto the pillows. Aziraphale let out a breath that he hadn’t known he was holding. He gazed down at his lover, the ravishing demon underneath him. He had always found Crowley alluring, but this was an entirely new level of allure, watching him flicker between lascivious tempter and losing himself in physical pleasure. 

Meanwhile, Crowley felt fantastically secure, all of Aziraphale’s soft, warm flesh molding to him, their bodies pressed together. Aziraphale was pleasantly heavy on top of Crowley in this configuration. He very nearly protested when Aziraphale began to shift his hips backward.  
Aziraphale let out a shaky sigh as he slowly, tentatively pulled out and pushed his cock back inside. Crowley was hot and tight and gloriously soft, gripping his cock as though it were the only thing in the universe that mattered. Crowley sighed softly beneath him.

“’m not gonna break,” he said, “Give it to me, angel.”

“Crowley, it feels incredible,” Aziraphale replied, “I need a moment to savor it.”

Aziraphale wasn’t thrusting, so much as he was rocking his body in gentle, shallow movements.

“Oh, that’s it,” Crowley sighed, letting his head fall back.

“I think,” Aziraphale began, “I should like to be gentle with you tonight, Crowley dear.”

Crowley was still reveling in the gentle rocking, Aziraphale’s cock stretching him just so. Aziraphale leaned down and began to kiss his exposed neck. Crowley arched slightly to meet him. The angel peppered his neck and prominent collarbone with soft kisses, pushing their bodies firmly together. Crowley’s defined hips pressing into his soft belly gave Aziraphale a thrill. He began to deepen his thrusts while maintaining the same slow rhythm.

“Oh, dear… You’re positively _lush_,” Aziraphale sighed, “So warm and inviting.”

Crowley felt his bravado slipping away with the earnest, overcome tone of his lover’s voice. He moaned and repositioned his hips slightly.

“I want _more_,” Crowley groaned, eyebrows knitted.

He was aching for Aziraphale’s cock. His slow pace was torturous to the demon.

“Alright, dear. Ask and thou shalt receive,” Aziraphale said. Normally a remark like that would’ve earned him an eye roll from Crowley, but not in this context. Aziraphale was now thrusting with the full length of his cock, though still at a moderate pace.

Crowley was gasping, rocking his hips back against Aziraphale in counter-rhythm. He reached up and pressed his hands against Aziraphale’s shoulder blades, searching for more leverage.

“Oh, look at you, greedy darling,” Aziraphale said, meeting Crowley’s eyes.

Crowley felt another jolt of arousal surge through his being. He lifted his long legs and wrapped them around his lover, the penetration suddenly feeling deeper than before. The demon let out a needy sigh.

“That’s right, dear,” Aziraphale soothed through clenched teeth, “Open up for me.”

“Aziraphale, _please_,” Crowley pleaded, his snake eyes wide.

“You feel as good as you taste,” Aziraphale continued in a seductive murmur, “positively _luscious_.”

“_Aziraphale_!” Crowley exclaimed, breaking the angel from his trance, “_Please_ fuck me!”

“_Oh_!” Aziraphale replied, inelegantly shuffling his body back into a more upright position.

Aziraphale was on his knees now, holding on to Crowley’s slim hips. Crowley’s legs were still slung around the angel’s thick waist with shameless abandon. Aziraphale began to piston his hips at a more acceptable speed. The seething heat of Crowley’s cunt was driving him mad. Aziraphale already felt the embers of arousal burning inside of him. He wanted to make this last as long as possible. Suddenly, he felt Crowley’s long, thin fingers grasping his hands. Crowley used the strength of his legs to lift his hips higher. He admired the way Aziraphale's belly folded on itself as he thrusted. 

Aziraphale marveled down at his lean body, all planes and angles, deliciously smooth skin. He felt Crowley’s nails lightly biting into the backs of his palms. Crowley’s face was positively desperate, his enormous eyes communicating inhuman levels of need. He was waiting on baited breath for Aziraphale to say something, anything.

“Angel!” Crowley exclaimed again, his mouth hanging open.

Aziraphale smiled warmly at him, loosing one hand from the demon’s cruel grip. He placed that hand on Crowley’s collarbone and began to trail it slowly downward, savoring the smooth skin and rippling muscles beneath his fingers. He watched goosebumps appear on Crowley’s straining forearms. Aziraphale was otherwise perfectly still, much to Crowley’s chagrin.

“Crowley, dear,” Aziraphale began patiently, “I think you need some gentle treatment tonight. It’s best you just lie back and relax. I’ll take care of everything else.”

Aziraphale’s face was suffused with a soft celestial glow. He smiled warmly down at the squirming demon. Aziraphale purposefully extended his angelic aura outward. It felt like hot summer sun on Crowley’s skin. He squinted his eyes and writhed. This was not fair play.

“Bastard,” Crowley growled under his breath, twisting his sinuous torso.

“Now, Crowley, if you’re not going to behave, I’ll have to hold you down,” Aziraphale said, a kind warning, like a warning one might give to small children or naughty pets.

Crowley continued to writhe underneath him, desperate for Aziraphale’s cock to move inside him.

“Oh, now that won’t do,” Aziraphale tutted.

He grabbed Crowley’s hands calmly and interlaced their fingers. Crowley’s eyes widened further in disbelief as Aziraphale raised his hands and pinned them above his head.

“Angel, you wouldn’t!” Crowley hissed, unbelieving.

“Crowley, I’ve asked you very nicely to cooperate, but you insist on being poorly-behaved,” Aziraphale said, “and if you continue to be naughty, I may need to take further measures with you.”

His tone was still gentle. Crowley’s head was swimming. He was equal parts frustrated and indignant, and the rest of him was gripped by mind-crushing arousal. He felt his cunt pulsing around Aziraphale’s cock and wasn’t sure how the angel was keeping up his steely reserve. Crowley had thought he’d reached the pinnacle of arousal earlier in the evening, but he was sorely mistaken.

“Two can play at this game, angel,” Crowley said, “I practically invented being naughty.”

Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s hands and clenched his pelvic floor muscles tightly around Aziraphale’s cock in one abrupt, prolonged squeeze. Aziraphale straightened his back and gave a little gasp. He was surprised at the tightness of his lover’s grip. He couldn't have moved his cock if he had wanted to. 

“_Crowley_!” he exclaimed.

The demon rocked his hips so slightly that Aziraphale thought it was perhaps his own trembling. Crowley’s head slipped back, baring his long graceful neck.

“Aren’t you just _dying_ to fuck me, angel?” he teased, arching his back seductively, “Are your angelic instincts on fire right now? Are they telling you to _conquer_ me? Make me _beg_ for mercy?”

Here, Crowley released his tight hold on Aziraphale’s cock and slowly relaxed onto the bed. Aziraphale was trying his hardest not to stammer, not to let his cool façade crack under the immense pressure Crowley was putting on him. He maintained his steadfast hold on the demon’s hands.

“Go ahead, angel, tell me I’m terrible. Tell me I’m _incorrigible_,” Crowley hissed, borrowing one of Aziraphale’s favorite words for him, “Tell me how very _bad_ I’m being.”

Aziraphale felt a flare of stubbornness in his chest. He began to shift his hips backward slowly. Crowley hissed appreciatively. Aziraphale held perfectly still when only his cock head remained in Crowley’s tight grasp.

“You remorseless demon, you foul creature,” Aziraphale said, “I shall punish you however I have to. I think perhaps the best punishment for you would be the withdrawal of pleasure.”

“You know you can’t resisssst me,” Crowley replied, “Never could.”

Aziraphale gritted his teeth and had a brilliant idea. He miracled a length of white silk fabric into existence. He quickly grabbed it and began to tie Crowley’s wrists. To his credit, Crowley was being very sporting, holding still and allowing himself to be ensnared. He thought of it as a challenge. He also thought that Aziraphale miracling restraints into existence was a bit like cheating. But he didn’t really need his hands. He could do enough damage without them. 

“I’ll need both hands to discipline you, I think,” Aziraphale said.

“Oh, now _this_ is interesting,” Crowley replied mirthfully.

His body was still crying out, desperately wanting Aziraphale’s cock. Aziraphale, likewise, was not particularly satisfied with only his cock head waiting in Crowley’s inhumanly tempting pussy.

Once he was sufficiently restrained, Aziraphale again ran his palms softly down Crowley’s chest. He stilled his hands and began to rub his thumbs softly, teasingly over Crowley’s nipples. Crowley felt little shocks of debased pleasure flickering though his being. He sighed harshly.

“You’re terribly spoilt,” Aziraphale said plainly, “You really must learn some manners eventually.”

“You’ve been condoning and enabling my bad behavior for centuries,” Crowley replied.

Between the teasing depth of Aziraphale’s cock and his fingers teasing his nipples more roughly now, Crowley felt every muscle in his body tightening.

“Well, that stops now, darling,” Aziraphale replied, gripping Crowley’s sides lightly with his fingernails, “You know what they say of spoilt children; spare the _rod_.”

Here Aziraphale infinitesimally threatened to pull out altogether. Crowley moaned at the filthy figurative language on his angel’s lips and tightened his legs around Aziraphale’s waist, keeping him from pulling out. Crowley was suddenly struck with what he thought was a brilliant idea. He loosened one leg and began to bend his knee, putting it between him and Aziraphale. He began to sneak his foot upward, against the angel’s chest.

“Stop that,” Aziraphale chided, one hand palming his slim ankle.

Crowley wore the grin of a small victory as he snaked one leg up over Aziraphale’s shoulder. The shift of their bodies forced Aziraphale’s cock slightly deeper. Crowley tightened again, making it impossible for Aziraphale to withdraw his cock. Aziraphale groaned. Crowley’s other leg remained locked tightly around Aziraphale’s thick waist.

“_Aah_!” Aziraphale exclaimed.

“I don’t think you want to spare the rod,” Crowley tempted, “In fact, I think I can feel how bad your rod wants to fuck me.”

Aziraphale’s breath hitched in his chest. _Damn this demon_, he thought.

“Do you feel how wet and slick my pussy is, angel? Aren’t you just _dying_ to fuck me? Really give it to me? Make me _scream_?” Crowley beguiled, “You’re only punishing yourssself.”

Aziraphale loosely held onto Crowley’s ankle. He began to kiss his way up Crowley’s slender calf, causing the demon to squirm. He tightened his grip on Crowley's long leg, holding it to his chest. 

“I, unlike you, am patient, Crowley,” Aziraphale mouthed against his leg, “A virtue I intend to teach you before the end of the night.”

Aziraphale punctuated the words with periodic nibbles against Crowley’s skin, little bites that made the demon twitch. 

“Good luck with that,” Crowley snorted.

Aziraphale began a slow and steady rhythm of thrusts. Crowley sighed. This wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but something was certainly better than nothing in this case. He decided to luxuriate in it for the moment. He groaned softly, glad to be feeling Aziraphale’s entire cock again, engorged and pulsing, stretching him open.

“There, now. You’re being so _good_ for me, Crowley,” Aziraphale cooed, breathing heavily.

Crowley’s insides were so wet and so hot. Aziraphale felt like he might melt.

“Watch it, angel,” Crowley growled in response.

The demon brought his tied hands down from over his head, resting them on his stomach. His eyes fluttered closed. The sensation of being stretched and fucked by Aziraphale was fantastic. He was deciding whether to accept his fate of a long slow fuck, or to cause some more trouble.

“But you are,” Aziraphale sighed, “You’re being so _good_, so good for me.”

That was all it took to make up Crowley’s mind.

“Well, that won’t do, now will it?” he responded.

Crowley disentangled both legs from around his angel and rested his feet on the sheets, his long legs bent at the knees. He lifted his hips and began to clench his pelvic floor muscles rhythmically. Crowley began to rock his hips against Aziraphale in a faster rhythm.

“_Crowley_!” Azirphale exclaimed, “That’s too much!”

The tight pulses around his cock were so sudden. They nearly drew Aziraphale over the edge.

“What’s wrong, angel? Don’t like it when I _consssstrict_ you?” he hissed, a grin spreading across his face.

Crowley sat up slightly and used his tied hands to stroke his clit.

“Fuck me a little faster while you’re at it,” he said to the angel, gleeful and bad.

Aziraphale pulled the ultimate trick out of his hat. He gripped the base of his cock and pulled out entirely. Crowley whined at the loss with a frustrated look on his face. Before he could grouse, Aziraphale spoke up.

“See here, Crowley! I have _tried_ to be gentle and lovely with you all evening, but you’re just hellbent on being terrible,” Aziraphale lectured sternly.

For a moment, Crowley thought he had ruined the evening, as Aziraphale reached forward and untied his hands. He babbled incoherently until Aziraphale grabbed him by his shoulder and roughly turned him over onto his belly. Crowley gasped as Aziraphale seized his wrists again and began tying them behind his back.

“And since you’re so determined to be a bad little devil, I suppose I should just treat you like one!” Aziraphale said, grabbing him firmly by the hips and lifting.

Crowley scrambled onto his knees. He wouldn’t let his angel see, but he was smiling widely into the pillows. The stretch of his shoulders with his hands tied behind his back was fantastic. Before he could think any further, he felt the blunt head of the Angel’s cock against his folds. Aziraphale guided his cock inside without hesitation. Crowley let out a loud sigh of pleasure as he felt Aziraphale’s heavy belly settle onto his lower back.

“Now then, is this what you wanted?” Aziraphale asked harshly, pulling his cock out and thrusting back in roughly, "For me to take you like some kind of rutting animal?"

This was all an act on Aziraphale’s part, of course. He was not at all cross with Crowley. In fact, he found this “role play,” as Crowley called it, quite enjoyable.

“Nnggg,” Crowley droned into the sheets.

Aziraphale smiled. He began to pump his cock into Crowley’s pussy at a much faster rhythm than before, with all the force of his body behind it. He felt Crowley growing wetter, the pulses of his cunt much less rehearsed. The angel dug his fingers into Crowley’s boney hips for purchase, savoring the wet, obscene noises caused by their bodies colliding.

“_Aziraphale_!” Crowley called out from underneath him, flexing his shoulders as he was effectively fucked into the mattress.

“I should’ve done this long ago, hmm, dear?” Aziraphale asked, trying his best to sound conversational and casual as his brain was boiling in his skull, “Perhaps I should’ve fucked you in the Bentley in exchange for that holy water back in the 1960s.”

“Augh!” came Crowley’s strangled cry from underneath him.

He truly could not believe his luck sometimes. Here he was, being dirty-talked to by his angel while being well and thoroughly fucked. Crowley felt the pressure in his abdomen building, his muscles coiling tighter and tighter as he drew closer to his climax.

“Maybe even before that. You looked so lovely at Golgotha,” Aziraphale mused, “In your flowing robes and braided hair. Tell me, dear, were you wearing this sweet little cunny then, too?”

“_Angel_!” Crowley cried urgently underneath him, “I’m gonna cum!”

“Such lovely hair,” Aziraphale mused, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of Crowley’s thick red locks and pulling, “I’ve always liked it long. Certainly you knew that. So tempting. Always begging for me to reach out and touch.”

Aziraphale tugged harder, pulling Crowley’s head back. He could nearly see his look of pleasure in profile, mouth hanging open, eyes clenched tightly shut, brows raised. He used this opportunity to reach underneath Crowley with his free hand and stroke his fingers through his pubic hair, tantalizingly close to his clit.

“Yes, you do have such lovely hair, darling,” Aziraphale said.

“Angel, please!” Crowley exclaimed.

“So polite,” Aziraphale mused.

He pulled his hand away from Crowley’s sex reluctantly. Crowley really had been quite naughty. He didn’t deserve this quite yet. Aziraphale ran his palm upward, pressing it tight against Crowley’s flat stomach, lifting him so their bodies were pressed tightly together, Crowley’s tied hands trapped in between. He felt Crowley’s muscles fluttering under his hand.

Meanwhile, Crowley was spiraling. He was acutely aware that he was drooling and for the moment, he couldn’t care less. He cried out, high and hot underneath his lover, feeling deliciously helpless with his hands trapped between his own boney back and Aziraphale’s glorious belly. His scalp was pleasantly on fire as his angel pulled his hair. The mix of mild pain and intense pleasure was pushing him to the brink. He was so wet that he thought he felt himself dripping as Aziraphale positively reamed him.

“_Please_,” he rasped quietly, feeling the perfect glide of Aziraphale’s cock against his g-spot, “Please fuck me, please.”

“Language, dear boy,” Aziraphale tutted gleefully, letting go of Crowley’s hair.

Crowley jumped and hissed as he felt that hand connect to his bare ass in a stinging smack. He unconsciously clenched around Aziraphale’s cock, causing him to cry out. Crowley felt a hot flush bloom on his cheeks, realizing that he was being spanked by Aziraphale, something he had often thought of, but never believed would be actualized. He let out a choked cry of pleasure.

“Oh, I do so like it when you _constrict_ me like that, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, “You’re so very tight… And so _blessedly_ wet. It's like you're begging for my cock. Why don’t we try that again?”

He raised his hand and smacked Crowley’s ass again. Crowley felt the prickling heat stinging his rear. Sure enough, his pussy clenched tight again around the angel’s slowing cock. Aziraphale rubbed his palm over where he had just slapped and soothed the skin. Crowley arched his back as the sting flared and then slowly dissipated. Aziraphale continued to rub the sore skin while thrusting very slowly, purposefully. Crowley was sure that there would be a handprint mark left there afterward. 

“I think you prefer this to gentle treatment, don’t you, dear?” Aziraphale said, grinding his hips against Crowley’s ass, holding on to his hip once more.

“’S nice,” Crowley murmured, his cheek resting against the slick sheets, feeling incapable of further elocution.

Aziraphale knew that he’d drawn this out long enough. Crowley deserved to be stroked and pleased. He moved his hand slowly down Crowley’s stomach and began to stroke his clit in circular motions. His pubic hair was soaked. He borrowed a technique of Crowley’s that he adored: thrusting his cock halfway in slowly, focusing the ridge of his cock head on Crowley’s g-spot.

“I think you’ll be lovely and sweet now, won’t you?” Aziraphale asked, “I can’t bear to punish you anymore, dear.”

“I will,” Crowley sighed underneath him, sounding thoroughly pleasure-drunk, “_Promiseuhwill_.”

Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s hip and straightened his back, bringing Crowley’s tied hands into view. He clasped his hand over both of Crowley’s tied ones. Crowley struggled to interlace his fingers and quickly gave up. The sentiment was there. The demon’s breaths were coming in short, sharp gasps. He’d stilled his hips, finding Aziraphale’s rhythm to be perfect now.

Aziraphale’s fingers were hard at work on his clit, using just the right speed and amount of pressure.

“’m gonna cum,” he said, opening his eyes wide before repeating more urgently, “Aziraphale, I’m gonna cum!”

Aziraphale said nothing, just smiled down at his lover, at his beautiful back. He felt Crowley’s hips, their slight erratic movements. Crowley came with a long howl of pleasure. Right as Aziraphale felt him reach orgasm, he pushed his cock all the way inside and held perfectly still as Crowley rocked his hips to ride it out. Aziraphale gasped as his cock was clenched tightly, as he felt several warm, wet pulses. He’d stopped moving his fingers as well, letting Crowley take over with his hips.

Aziraphale was hit with Crowley’s love like a tidal wave, enveloping him fast in tender warmth. The rush of love was so intense that Aziraphale’s throbbing cock was the last thing on his mind for the moment. Every little sound Crowley was making was music to the angel’s ears, each note radiating, reverberating throughout his very being.

“Angel… Oh, angel,” Crowley sighed as he went limp onto the sheets.

Aziraphale gently untied his wrists and rubbed them in his hands. Crowley’s pulses came weaker and weaker as the demon sagged beneath him. His ribcage clamored with breath. He began to pull his cock out, feeling an arousing gush of warm fluid, when Crowley protested. He looked over his shoulder with wide, concerned eyes.

“What about you, Angel?” he asked, much more aware now than a few moments before.

“I was thinking,” Aziraphale began haltingly, looking away slightly, “That perhaps, I’d like for you to be on top?”

Crowley’s snake eyes narrowed gleefully as he shook his head about, dispelling the fuzz of post-orgasmic bliss.

“Your wish is my command, angel,” he hissed.

Crowley rolled onto his back as Aziraphale laid down next to him. Aziraphale first put his palm on Crowley’s cheek an looked earnestly into his eyes.

“I do hope that wasn’t too much, dear,” he said sheepishly, blue eyes bright.

“Angel!” Crowley exclaimed, for the quietest time of the night, “That was perfect. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Aziraphale smiled, looking flattered and proud as leaned in and pressed his lips against Crowley’s in a firm but tender kiss. Crowley was still a bit hazy from his orgasm, but climbed atop Aziraphale anyway, straddling his wide hips.

“I hope you don’t expect me to be, ah, nice and gentle with you,” Crowley said, looking down at him with questionable intent.

“Whatever you think is best, dear,” Aziraphale replied, placing his hand on Crowley’s ribs, “I’ve had my way. Do as you please.”  
Crowley scooted back and took a breath. He gripped the base of Aziraphale’s cock and slowly sunk down on it. He locked his eyes on Aziraphale’s face. He watched his brows knit in pleasure, watched his chin tip back and his mouth open before he let out a groan. His warm hands came to rest on Crowley’s hips. His pussy was like liquid fire.

“Oooh, Crowley, darling,” Aziraphale moaned, his thighs trembling.

Crowley eased himself down slowly until Aziraphale’s cock was fully inside him. He grunted as he settled astride Aziraphale’s hips, thighs spread wide. The angel felt Crowley’s fluids seeping out of his pussy. Crowley’s eyes rolled in his head. His sensitivity had been heightened from his previous orgasm, but he wasn’t to the point of oversensitivity yet.  
Crowley’s waves of love hadn’t abated, but Aziraphale’s attention was now entirely consumed by his aching cock. Crowley was indescribably wet and hot. For all of Aziraphale’s centuries of reading, he could think of no words to adequately describe the feeling. Crowley looked down at him with soft eyes and reached down to grip his meaty forearms. He looked like he was about to speak, but said nothing.

Crowley began to rock his hips, slowly at first, but quickly accelerating. His eyes were cloudy, his pupils enormous.

“Darling, oh-” Aziraphale began, his voice high and needy, “darling, I’m so _close_!”

Aziraphale drew his knees up, the soles of his feet flat on the bed. Crowley gracefully slipped backward, resting his back against the angel’s thighs and stretching his long, lean frame. He looked at Aziraphale spread out before him, his gorgeous fair body, his round belly, his soft chest. His face was a strained mask of pleasure, brows knitted and lips slightly parted over his clenched teeth. His beautiful angel. As Crowley bounced his hips, he watched Aziraphale’s flesh ripple. Crowley was salivating as he reached down with his long fingers and began to rub his clit in time with his thrusts. He sighed deliciously and let his head tip back, his long hair tickling Aziraphale’s knees.

“Aziraphale, I _need_ your cock,” he groaned softly.

Aziraphale opened his eyes and stared up at Crowley, looking beautiful and sinuous. He felt his cock throbbing harder as he watched Crowley take him, muscles taut in his wiry thighs, his chest heaving. The way Crowley was rolling his hips was madness, only magnified when Aziraphale opened his eyes to watch his snake-like movements. The stretch of Crowley’s pussy around his cock, the all-encompassing wet heat was driving Aziraphale to the brink. He watched as Crowley fucked himself on his hard cock, his member disappearing into the delicious, hot void. 

“Take my cock, dear. Take me,” he gritted out. 

As the words escaped his lips, Crowley constricted around him again with a sharp gasp, slamming his hips down particularly hard against _Aziraphale’s_ soft body.

“_Sayitagain_,” Crowley commanded, his desperate eyes meeting the angel’s.

“Crowley, _please_! Take my cock!” Aziraphale begged, gripping his hips, feeling the growing frenzy of his lover's movements. 

“Ah, _fuck_!” Crowley exclaimed, tossing his head and fingering his clit harder, “What are you gonna do with that cock?”

Aziraphale’s first attempt at a reply died on his lips, feeling his cock being pumped so savagely, hearing the wet, obscene sound of Crowley taking him. He swallowed hard and tried again.

“Dear, I want to cum inside you,” he said, almost meekly, wrecked by his own desire.

“_OH_!” Crowley exclaimed loudly, clenching again and making a strangled sound, “Tell me, angel, _tell me_!”

Aziraphale was so spectacularly close to orgasm that he wasn’t entirely sure whether he was communicating verbally or merely thinking his words very hard. He felt as though the world was falling away around them, reality disappearing, leaving only the two of them behind. He was so hot that he thought he might just burn up alive.

“Crowley, dear, _please_, want to cum inside you, want to fill you up, fill your pussy, make you warm, show you _how much I love_-” Aziraphale stammered before he was hit with his climax.

Aziraphale cried out, practically sobbing as he came, feeling Crowley squeezing his cock, hearing him cry out as well, a high and surprised sound that he was unfamiliar with, but that was beautiful all the same. Aziraphale came pulse after hot viscous pulse. It seemed to be never-ending. The angel wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, as the force of his orgasm nearly caused him to lose consciousness. He was vaguely cognizant of Crowley calling his name, followed by rhythmic contractions of his pussy and a spreading stickiness.

It could have been moments, or it could have been hours when Aziraphale slowly began to become aware of the world again. First, he was aware that his heart was absolutely hammering in his chest. He checked in with his corporation, flexing his fingers and toes, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath. He opened his eyes to the sight of Crowley still on his lap, his softening cock still inside him. Moments, then, not hours.

Crowley was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his hair sticking to his temples. His long, lithe body appeared to tremble slightly. He wore a shagged-out look of love, a delectable flush crossed his cheeks. One of his hands was gently clasped over Aziraphale’s still gripped on his hip. The other hand was resting on his lower belly, feeling the fading twinges of his own orgasm.

“You okay, angel?” he asked, blinking slowly.

“Most I’ve ever been,” Aziraphale replied with a weak chuckle, “You?”

“Feel so warm,” Crowley murmured softly, “There’s so much cum – it’s oozing out.”

Normally, Aziraphale would not have characterized “oozing” as a particularly attractive word, but as he looked to the place where they were joined, he made a very special exception, everything in hues of seashell pink and pearly white. 

“I’ll clean you up,” Aziraphale said, blushing furiously as he raised his hand to perform a minor miracle.

“No, no!” Crowley replied quickly, “Leave it. It’s… nice.”

Aziraphale smiled up at his lover, his cheeks feeling hot. He realized at that moment that he too was sweating profusely. Crowley reached between them and gently grasped Aziraphale’s cock, holding steady as he lifted his hips and separated them. Crowley crumbled inelegantly into bed next to Aziraphale, a mess of elbows and knees.

“So,” he murmured, kissing up Aziraphale’s upper arm to his shoulder, “Just how naughty do I have to be to get _that_ kind of treatment again?”

Aziraphale chuckled despite himself, putting his arm around Crowley and feeling the demon cuddle up against his side. Crowley wrapped an arm around Aziraphale's waist. The angel kissed his ginger crown and then relaxed back into the pillows, gazing into those bright yellow eyes.

“I don’t think you’ll have to _do_ anything, dear,” he said, looking down at Crowley with twinkling eyes, “You are, after all, a wily old _constrictor_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,  
I do hope you enjoyed the fic! I hope it brought you some joy and may inspire some lovely dreams like the one that inspired the story itself. Wherever you are, whoever you're with and whatever you're doing, I hope that you're doing well.  
Sweet dreams!  
Until next time,  
\- AF -


End file.
